Real Clothes, the story of a prince and a pirate
by President Raggy
Summary: Amiti and Eoleo, two men separated by culture and life experience, don't get along at their first meeting. But Eoleo's heroic rescue of his new companion throws their differences aside and forges a new friendship.  SPOILERS: AFTER BELINSK RUINS
1. Chapter 1, Overboard

**Author's Note: **After Eoleo's comment about Amiti's "real clothes" in Belinsk, I have been itching to write a story about these two and their relationship. They seem such polar opposites that I wanted to develop their characters and their interactions with each other. …I don't quite think they are going to be in a full-out relationship, but then again I haven't developed the story all the way yet. By the end of chapter 3, if you all want to see them go further than friends, let me know. Thanks for reading!

Raggy

**Disclaimer: **All of these wonderful characters are the work of Nintendo and Camelot.

…

The pirate stood near the mast, telling stories of his father to the six people gathered around him. His crew, more pirates, busied themselves around the ship deck.

A burst of laughter erupted from the group of people, and the young man standing at the ship's prow scowled. He didn't know how he felt to have a notorious sea captain joining himself and his companions.

True, the man's father had just died, so Amiti should probably be kind to him…but he did not trust him. There was no way. The peoples of Ayuthay and Champa did not get along. They never had. What would his uncle think if Prince Amiti was out sailing with Eoleo the pirate?

The seas were very rough as they sailed out of Belinsk. So much had just happened.

The fight with Blados and Chalis had left them all weakened. Arcanus' deception and manipulation of Ryu Kou and the activation of Luna Tower had wreaked such havoc on Belinsk. And after fighting monsters in the Opera House and around the city, the group had been happy to reach the docks.

Briggs's ship had been there to take them away, but its captain had fallen to the dark monsters that now overran the city.

Amiti had shown his respect for the dead, as was custom, as Eoleo mourned his father's passing. When Amiti and the others had met Captain Briggs and the other pirates, the Mercury Adept had been very cautious. Briggs was very demanding and seemed a little touched in the head, but he cared for his son and his crew. That was admirable, at least.

And Eoleo? He was the leader of the pirate company now, and the men on the ship seemed to respect him a great deal. But he was rude and caustic, like the other pirates had been. And after the other Adepts had saved him from boiling to death, Amiti had hoped the Champan would show them some respect!

The seas were getting rougher, and Amiti heard Eoleo shouting orders to his men. The Djinn, who had all been zipping about the ship earlier, were clamoring to go belowdecks. The other Adepts and Kraden seemed to be following them.

Amiti sniffed. The seas were rough, but they weren't _that_ bad.

"Amiti?" asked a little voice. He looked down. Mist was bouncing on his foot. "Can we go in please? I want you to be with us."

"Come on, it's just a little storm!" Amiti said, picking the little creature up. "We're fine. And if anything happens, I'm blaming the pirate. We can lock him up in Ayuthay."

"This is bad, Amiti," Mist said in her high little voice. "It's so dark and it's so dangerous out here with the eclipse. Shouldn't we go in?"

"The little one's right." Eoleo appeared out of the haze of rain and motioned towards the lower deck. "You need to get inside. None of you are prepared to be out when the waves are this high, and we can't really control the boat."

Amiti sniffed. "I've sailed before." It had been on his uncle's yacht, but he had still sailed. "I think I can handle myself."

Eoleo shook his head. "No. It's too risky. There is nothin' about these waves that any one of us can handle."

"I know how to stay on a boat, pirate! I'm not scared of this storm!" A wave crashed behind them as he spoke. The other pirates yelled for their captain, and he turned.

"Djinni, you can come with me!" Eoleo barked as he moved away. Mist looked worriedly at her keeper before hopping down from his hands and running off to join the others.

Amiti scoffed. "Ridiculous," he muttered. He didn't trust the pirate or accept his leadership, even aboard the ship. The prince was too clever for that.

A salty stream of water smacked him in the face as another wave buffeted the ship. He spat out a mouthful and wiped the stinging from his eyes. Eoleo was overreacting.

The pirates were the only ones left on deck now. Everyone else had made it downstairs.

Amiti sighed. The waves _were_ pretty rough. But he didn't want to admit that he was scared, or unable to make it through the storm. _Especially_ in front of that damn pirate.

He supposed there were much safer places than the front of the ship. There was hardly anything to grab on to or steady himself with. But he reluctantly took hold of the side and braced himself.

The boat's prow rose suddenly as a giant surge of water crashed into it. Amiti's stomach surged as he was knocked off of his feet and onto the hard deck. He coughed and scrambled back up.

But before he could ground himself or grab onto something, another wave crashed into the side of the boat, and the Mercury Adept flew into the air. He was terrified, screaming for help as he clawed for something to hold on to.

Split seconds felt so much longer as the prince plummeted off the deck crashed into the salty water below. Flailing and thrashing, his head broke the surface. He gasped for air as he went under again, the swelling waters threatening to consume him.

He flailed around, trying his hardest to swim in the direction of the ship. But there was no way his arms could produce enough power to cut through the water. A wave smacked him hard in the head and he was knocked underwater, his ears ringing.

He surfaced and yelled for help, yelled for his Djinn, yelled for the gods…anyone. It felt so futile. With another wave, Amiti went under again, inhaling what felt like gallons of the briny sea. He saw lights in front of his eyes and heard rushing in his ears. Was he…drowning?

And then, suddenly, a pair of hands seized him by the armpits and dragged him up. Amiti surfaced, spluttering, water coming from every orifice of his body. He looked into the frightened face of Eoleo, who pulled him close to his chest and shoved a rope into the Mercury Adept's hand. The captain tugged on the rope, and Amiti felt someone pulling them in.

He was wheezing, his heart pounding, as someone on the other end of the rope hauled him and Eoleo in. He coughed out more water and clung tightly to his savior. His Djinn were zipping around him, calling to him and trying to hold on to him, too. Eoleo waved them away as the rope reached the side of the ship.

The pirate tossed Amiti onto the deck and jumped over after him, untying the rope from his chest.

Matthew, Karis, Tyrell, Rief, Sveta, Kraden and the pirates dropped the other end of the rope and ran over.

"Eoleo!"

"Amiti!"

"Are you all right?"

"Can you breathe?"

"Can you hear us?"

"Did you get hurt?"

Amiti coughed, his vision blurring. Things were going dark, and he heard everything faintly, like an echo across a canyon. He reached out his hand to grasp Eoleo's, muttered "thank you…" and passed out cold on the deck.


	2. Chapter 2, New Clothes

**Author's Note**: Don't worry, he didn't die! But you knew that already…duh. Hehe.

…

Amiti felt a glass being pressed to his lips. Someone was propping his head up and shaking him awake. He opened his lips and took a sip of the liquid in the cup.

The taste was overwhelming, bitter and burning. He spluttered and sat up sharply, coughing and choking as the hand on his head moved to slap him on the back. Amiti moaned and retched, and he felt a rough-hewn wooden bucket being pressed into his hand. He hung his head vomited, the salt of seawater and the sharp taste of whiskey burning his mouth and nose. He heaved and clutched at his stomach until it felt that there was nothing left in his whole body but acid and an awful taste in his mouth.

He leaned back, miserable, tears inadvertently springing to his eyes as a headache began pounding in his temples.

"Water…" he croaked.

"Here!" he heard Karis's voice from across the room, and felt another glass at his lips. He clutched at it thirstily as he sucked down the cool water. He opened his eyes, setting the glass down.

His vision came back slowly, and he groaned as the dim light reached his sore eyes. He was in a large room, sparsely furnished with a table and chairs, a dresser, and the small wooden bed he was laying in.

Mist and the other Djinn were gathered at the foot of his bed, their wide eyes staring at their keeper. The other Adepts' Djinn were there, too, whispering and fighting to get a view of him. He put his arms out weakly, and several of his own little creatures rushed to sit with him. He hugged them tightly as they fussed over him.

Karis hovered worriedly in the doorway, and Eoleo was crouched next to Amiti. His dark red hair was still damp, and Amiti noticed with a jolt to his stomach that the pirate was nude, save for a blanket wrapped around his waist.

The prince realized with another jolt that he was completely naked under the sheets. Without his circlet on his head, his hair fell loosely around his eyes, still dripping onto his cheeks.

The pirate was studying him with a frown.

"You're an idiot," he said roughly. Amiti blushed. But Eoleo broke into a grin. "Look, I know you're from Ayuthay but you crossed the line this time. Fallin' in the water and then makin' us drag all your clothes off so you don't catch cold. Ya nudist."

Amiti managed a watery grin.

"And where are _your_ clothes, Captain?" Eoleo looked down and laughed. Amiti noticed for the first time that the Champan man had a thick gash running across his chiseled stomach. He gasped and leaned forward, placing his hand on the Fire Adept's abdomen and knocking several Djinn over.

"How did you get that?" He closed his eyes and cast Ply on the wound. A pang of guilt struck his empty stomach. Eoleo had risked his life to save _him_, a man who had hated the Champan people all his life. Again, he found himself in debt to a pirate.

"Lemme see," the older man replied. "Someone on my crew falls in the water, I go help him and get cut up in the process. Standard practice for shipmates." He placed his hand over Amiti's. "Be careful, eh?"

Amiti nodded. The pirate nodded and stood, wincing as he rose.

"Come on," he said to his Djinn. They clamored around his ankles, wanting to stay and watch Amiti. "He's not an exhibit," said the pirate. "Out you go! C'mon." He winked as he left.

Karis immediately ran over to Amiti and forced some bread into his hand.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she said. "We were all so worried."

"I'm sorry," said Amiti. "I need to be more careful…" he sighed and looked up at his friend.

"Why didn't you listen to Eoleo when he said to get belowdecks?"

…"I just have a hard time trusting such a man. A pirate, who no doubt has wrecked and pillaged dozens of Ei-Jei ships along with his father."

"And you are from Ayuthay, and you and your uncle have no doubt imprisoned or refused to trade with dozens of Champan citizens," said Karis. "It's their way of life, Amiti. They don't have fertile land to build on or a good supply of water. Champa is poor."

"He insulted me, you heard it!"

"What, the bit about you wearing 'real clothes?'" Karis shook her head. "Tyrell would have said the same thing if he even had half a clue about Ayuthay customs and he had just met you. And did you ever think Eoleo was just joking around?"

Amiti frowned. He hadn't. And it was also true that Ayuthay people didn't wear many clothes. In fact, when he had met the children of the Warriors of Vale he _had_ been bare-chested and wearing sandals…

The prince sighed. "I suppose so. I feel awful now. For not trusting him and then for making him jump to save me like that."

"He was worried about you," said Karis.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. He was very upset. You're one of his companions now. We all are." Amiti took a bite of the bread and sighed. His back was sore and his head ached.

"What did he say when I went over?"

"I heard him yell, 'that goddamn prince just got thrown over' and then he came charging belowdecks to get our help. We all anchored the rope as he jumped in after you. He was frantic."

Amiti swallowed the bread with some difficulty.

"He's so brave…" Karis nodded silently.

"Where are we now?" Amiti asked.

"The seas are calmer now that we are out of the eclipse. Eoleo has set us a course for land, and he's been teaching Matthew how to steer the ship. Everyone is about to turn in for the night up on deck. Are you ready to come upstairs?"

Amiti nodded, started to get up, and then hastily grabbed the sheets. "Um….my clothes?"

"Oh!" Karis grabbed a pile of clothes from the table and handed them to him. "Your traveling gear isn't dry but there were some extra clothes that Eoleo said you could use." She smiled. "See you on deck."

Amiti hastily slipped on the breeches, tunic, and vest and pulled on the leather boots that Karis had handed him. They were a little big and smelled of seawater, but he was very grateful to be warmer and dryer. He pulled his hair back in a simple ponytail and walked upstairs.

Tyrell was already snoring beside Karis, who was just settling down to sleep. Matthew, Sveta and Eoleo were at the helm, and Kraden and Rief stood by them, examining the orb that King Volechek had given Sveta.

Amiti walked up to Matthew, who embraced him tightly.

"Hello," he said simply, turning back to the helm. Sveta, not one for hugs, shook Amiti's hand and gripped his shoulder.

"You look better," she said. The beastman looked worried. Amiti supposed she was still upset about her brother, though her green eyes still shone with an ethereal ferocity . He was surprised that she was talking to Eoleo, the man whom her brother had been about to execute by boiling…

But all those memories seemed so far away now. As for the pirate, he smiled and punched Amiti playfully in the shoulder.

"Ow!" The Water Adept noted with a bit of disappointment that Eoleo had covered his muscular chest up with his usual armor, tunic and cape. …for a pirate, he certainly was easy on the eyes.

"Now _those_ are some real clothes, Little Prince," said Eoleo. "You look ready for the weather now and not just ready for a court session!"

Amiti almost snapped back at the pirate, but remembered what Karis had said. And despite all his manly bravado and coarse language, Eoleo had just lost his father. Amiti decided to be a little more tolerant.

"I'm just glad they didn't give me _your_ clothes to wear because then I'd be drowning again…in all that extra cloth." Amiti smiled wryly at Eoleo, who let out a deep rumble of a laugh.

"Another comment like that and I'll throw you off again! Mercury Adepts should be able to swim…or at least calm down those damn storms! Are you a faulty Adept, boy?" Eoleo clapped Amiti on the back, forcing the younger man to erupt in a coughing fit. He aimed a fist at Eoleo's chest but withdrew it immediately when the plated armor proved to be stronger than it looked.

Matthew and Sveta laughed at the pair of them as Amiti held his throbbing hand, and then Matthew let out a huge yawn.

"You tired, Matt?" asked Eoleo. "Go lie down; I'll keep this old girl on course." Matthew nodded and walked to the ship's rear. Sveta joined Rief and Kraden in their discussion of the orb, leaving Amiti and Eoleo together at the wheel.


	3. Chapter 3, On Deck

**Author's Note**: What do you say to a man who just saved your life? Well, we are about to find out. I tried to show Eoleo's softer side as he and Amiti work things out. As I mentioned in Chapter One, this chapter is where I am unsure how to proceed. Should I leave it here, with this happy ending? Or is Realclothesshipping about to become valid? I just made that up, by the way.

Thanks again for reading, y'all!

Golden Sun love,

Raggy

…

They sailed in silence for a while, seated side by side at the wheel. The seas were much calmer, and the night breeze blew softly across the water, ruffling Amiti's ponytail and Eoleo's hair and cape as it passed.

Rief and Kraden were yawning and heading to bed. Sveta didn't look tired, but she went belowdecks with them just the same. They waved good night to their friends and disappeared down the stairs.

All of the Djinn were either set to their Adepts or were asleep belowdecks. The other pirates were smoking pipes at the ship's stern and playing dice. They hailed Amiti as he looked back at them. He waved back and turned back to the front of the boat.

"…Eoleo?"

"Ya?" The older man looked over at him.

"Um…thank you…again."

"I told you it's what shipmates do," said Eoleo. Amiti blushed.

"But I wasn't acting like your…shipmate. I was very rude to you. And your crew. And your father… I should have listened to you but I didn't because I was too stubborn, and I apologize." He was rambling, and he blushed further. He sounded like an idiot. But Eoleo seemed pleased.

"I appreciate it," he said. "And I wanna say I'm sorry for makin' fun of your homeland. I understand it's real hot there so you don't need a lot of clothes."

Amiti nodded. "Would you believe what I was wearing when I met Matthew and the others?" Eoleo shook his head. "Well, I was bare-chested…I had a thin pair of sandals and a wrap around my waist. And I had this funny hat on my head."

The pirate's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding?"

"No. They actually had to tell me to change before I left the city with them…."

Eoleo let out a hoot of laughter and slapped his knee. "That is too good to believe!" Amiti smiled, too.

"Believe me, it has been quite a culture shock being out of Ayuthay for so long." He rubbed his temples as his head throbbed suddenly.

"I am sure you've already seen so much culture as you travel," said Eoleo. "And you'll see even more as we travel the Eastern Sea." He looked out to the horizon. A pink sunrise was just beginning to emerge.

"That's one thing about life on the sea. Everything's always changin'. Like the water, y'know, always movin' and shiftin'. Nothin' stays the same."

He looked back at the crew.

"Those guys were my dad's mates," he said. "But now he's gone, so I'm their captain. They mourned Dad's loss and moved on. I had to do that too. That's how we live out here. If you get caught up too much lookin' back you're gonna run into somethin' that slows you down. We're always movin' forward."

Amiti studied the captain as he spoke. Those were surprisingly insightful words, and they came straight from the heart. Keep moving…that's just what they had to do.

"Well, Eoleo, I'm with you," said Amiti. The Mars Adept looked at him and smiled, almost tenderly. Those weren't…tears in his eyes, were they? Amiti cleared his throat and spoke again. "Your dad would have been so proud of you."

They _were_ tears. One fat one rolled down the Fire Adept's stubbly cheek and hit the deck.

"Thank you Amiti," he said. He put his arm around the younger man's shoulder and pulled him closer. Amiti rested his head on the pirate's shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment.

…gods, he was tired. He yawned and shivered. Eoleo unfastened his cape and draped it around Amiti's shoulder.

"Ya don't have to stay up with me," he said. "Go get some rest. You've been through a lot."

"So have you!"

Eoleo chuckled. "I'm used to nights like this. It's all right. I'll be fine."

But Amiti shook his head. "I'll stay awake! I promise. I…I want to stay out here." He pulled his head up and looked defiantly at Eoleo.

…

Several minutes later, he had slumped against Eoleo's shoulder again, fast asleep. The pirate smiled as the blue-haired Adept snored softly, and gently moved his friend's head so that he was laying across Eoleo's lap.

He hesitated and then gently lifted Amiti's hair out of his eyes and tucked it behind his ear. He looked fragile, fast asleep, and Eoleo remembered with a shudder how easily he could have drowned out there in the sea. Thank the gods that he had been keeping an eye on the defiant prince up there on deck while the storm had been raging.

But it was all right, now. The storm had passed. They would be close to Harun Island soon, and could make land by midmorning. The waves caused by the Grave Eclipse had blown them far from Belinsk. Thankfully, the other Adepts had saved him before the Eclipse happened, or he would have been an easy snack for the monsters up in that cage.

The princess, Sveta, had made her peace with him. He had not seen much of her during his imprisonment in Belinsk, but she was part of Matthew's group and so he trusted her. Even if her brother had wanted to kill him.

He let his mind wander for a bit, watching the sun as it began to rise. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned to see Matthew behind him.

"Hey, leader man," he said with a smile to the blonde boy.

"Hey yourself, Captain. Do you want me to sail for a bit?"

Eoleo rubbed his eyes. "…I may need just a little rest. Are you sure though?"

Matthew nodded. "I can't seem to sleep very much. Too much on my mind." He looked at Amiti, snoozing on Eoleo's lap, and smiled. "I think your first mate is too tired to take your place, anyhow."

The Mars Adept nodded. Gently, he lifted Amiti into his arms. The cape fell to the ground.

"Use it as a blanket if ya need it." With a nod to Matthew, he headed belowdecks.

The others were fast asleep in the main room below, and there wasn't a couch or chair left to be had. So, Eoleo took Amiti back to the captain's quarters where the Water Adept had recovered after he went overboard. He often let his crew members sleep in his bed when they were hurt or feeling sick, and his dad's ship had a much nicer room than Eoleo's old ship.

He set Amiti down and pulled the covers up over him. The younger man stirred.

"Eo…leo?" The pirate crouched beside the bed again.

"I put ya back in bed, okay? Rest here as long as you need."

"Please…you need rest too…"

"Shhh. I'm gonna go back upstairs and sleep by Matt in case he needs me."

"Stay…please…" Eoleo wrestled with himself for a minute. He had shared a bed with pretty much everyone in his crew. Older pirates, younger pirates, male pirates, female pirates…sometimes you just had to share sleeping space on long voyages. So why did he hesitate now?

Amiti weakly reached out his arms and Eoleo gave in. He unbuckled his heavy armor, took off his boots and crawled into bed.

The pillow felt so good against his head, and the sheets were so warm…he closed his eyes as they grew heavier by the second.

"Good night…" said Amiti as he curled up against the pirate's side. Eoleo smiled sleepily.

"Good night, my prince."


End file.
